Wonderland
by MdotCdotKinny
Summary: Imagine if Dexter had been a girl and his name was Cora. Cora is trying to be normal while dealing with the monster inside but that secret is a tough burden to bare. Then she meets the seemingly perfect Anthony Steel and they hit it off. As she learns more about Steel and his mysterious ways she learns he also has a deep dark secret, one that could be as bad as hers maybe worse.
1. Prolouge

He slowly got down on one knee "No." I said,

He reaches in his pocket "Please don't."

He pulls out a little box "Stop, it."

He opens the box "I hate you."

A shiny ring is reviled

The four words that she was dreading escaped his mouth "Will you marry me?"  
She shook her head and ran away, thinking to herself 'Not again.'

From behind her she could hear him calling for her

She kept running

Never looking back

Finally she reached her car

But there he was

With a sad puppy dog look on his face

"Why did you run?" he asks

Without answering she runs again

This time she comes to a stop by reaching a cliff.

She turned around to see everyone chasing after her

But they were too late…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

My family calls it a curse, I call it a blessing. I've never had a serious relationship with anyone and said relationships never lasted more than two weeks. It's a blessing because relationships are dangerous to keeping my dark secret. My family consists of my three older siblings Stephan, Ava, and Leonardo Madison-Grey. Stephan who is 28 is lead forensic investigator and Ava who is 26 is a detective for Los Angeles Police Department, Leo is a 24 year old trauma surgeon at UCLA Medical Center and I am a 22 year old neurosurgeon at UCLA Medical Center. We were all adopted by Dr. Grace Madison and Lieutenant Harry Grey. Harry was the LAPD Chief of Police before he died of a heart attack at the age of 45 two years ago and Grace was head of surgery specializing in pediatric care at UCLA Medical Center before she died of breast cancer at the age of 30 five years ago.

I was adopted at the age of three when Harry found me at one of his crime scenes

I was three years old when my real mother was murdered by my father who then killed himself. He came home drunk like he would usually but this time was different. For some reason he thought my mom was having an affair so he was pain strikingly mad and when he's mad he get violent. At first he was just slapping me but then he started punching me.

My dear mother tried to make him stop but he just elbowed her in the face as he turned around waving a gun in her face. Then he pulled the trigger and she fell to the ground. Thinking she was dead he was probably consumed by grief and blew his brains out.

I was sitting next to my mom my dad landed at her feet splattering me in brain mater and blood. Someone told me that my dad had been aiming for my mom' heart or so it seemed but due to the level of alcohol in his system he hit her lungs instead.

I had to watch my mom feel the pain of blood leaking into her lungs and I sat there holding her hand as she coughed up blood until finally too much blood had pooled in her mouth that she started chocking. I watched as she flopped around on the carpet like a dying fish as her body fought to get air in her system.

At the time I was too young to understand what had happened but I could tell that I was suddenly all alone in the world; I was also not old enough to reach a phone or the door. The blood was everywhere, it was pooling under me, and it had splashed all over my pink dress, speckled my face, dripped all over my legs, and covered my hands.

The only things it missed were my platinum blonde curls. Apparently the neighbors hadn't been home that night so it took two weeks before someone finally realized that something was wrong. By the time the police kicked in the door I was unfed and dehydrated. I was sitting in a combined pool of blood from both my parent's blood and I was crying dry tears.

Harry was first on the scene so when he noticed me he quickly picked me up and rushed me to the hospital where Grace was working. They cleaned of the blood and healed my bruises. They started the adoption process and kept me at their house.

They already had adopted Stephan, 9 (his parents died in a car crash) Ava, 7 (a little French orphan) and Leo, 5 (his mom died in child birth and his dad is a dead-beat). Grace had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Harry had brown hair and brown eyes. Stephan has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ava has golden brownish blonde hair with golden brown eyes. Leo has sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. I have platinum blonde hair and violet blue eyes.

Even though we aren't blood related we look like we could be and pass off as blood siblings pretty well. Ava, Leo, and Stephan all fell in love with me right away they both became super protective of me. They were all also adopted at the age of three and Grace taught them all how to speak French (except for Ava who already knew it) they also taught me and it became my first language.

Stephan plays hockey, is on the swim team, plays the piano and knows jujitsu. Ava is a gymnast, on swim team, plays cello and knows judo. Leo plays lacrosse, is on swim team, plays the cello and knows karate. I was enrolled in dance (ballet), joined swim team, started piano lessons and learned Krav Maga. We were all homeschooled until the age of sixteen, and it was so advanced that at the age of sixteen we graduated four years of college.

Stephan and Ava started training to be on the police force. Leo and I took eight more years of school to become doctors. I graduated med school two years ago and it was early due to hard work. I also did my residency during college so I'm a full blown surgeon right now, earlier this year I passed my boards with flying colors.

I have a secret that only my father knew about witnessing my parents death caused me to become the serial killer I am today. No, I didn't go crazy but I lost the human side of me but Harry helped me get it back he taught me how to act human.

He helped me develop a heightened sense of empathy in order to mimic emotions and feelings which I seemed to lack. He also taught me how to not get caught and how to cover my tracks. I don't willingly want to kill someone but my dark side does, she loves taking away someone's life.

I have to keep her fed and full otherwise she might appear when I'm in surgery which I can't let happen. So at least once a week I let her hunt, and she easily finds the target I chose for her. I make sure the target deserves it; they're either other serial killers or murderers.

If they purposely take away more than one innocent life my dark side makes sure they never hurt anyone ever again. Sometimes it's hard to catch them but she loves the chase.

I call my dark side Wanda so I never associate myself with her. Having cops as siblings helps me find targets to feed Wanda.

Speaking of siblings Ava just got her detective shield. We as a family are currently located at the local pub celebrating. Stephan calls for a toast "To Ava for finally getting her shield."

Leo and I raise our glasses, clink with the other two and say "To Ava."

Then as tradition has it we then proceed to sip from our drinks or at least I did but then again I was drinking soda. The others chugged their whiskey shots down. I shook my head in shock and pointed to the tray in the middle "There was, at least thirty shots on that tray and now there's only five. You guys are crazy."

Leo chuckled "You say that like it's a bad thing."

I scoffed "It is. Being able to drink that much alcohol is stupid."

Stephan waved his hand in my direction "Oh come on little sis live a little."

Ava nodded "Yea come on have at least one shot."

I shook my head "No thanks someone has to the designated driver. Besides you know what it does to my stomach" and Wanda, she could easily slip out and go on a rampage

_'I'm hungry.' Said Wanda_

_'I know and I'll feed you later.'_

_'I want food now.'_

_'No I have your food ready. You can get it later.'_

_'Fine… but the wait better be worth it.'_

Stephan nodded "Yea I guess that's a good enough excuse."

I giggled "No not an excuse brother but the truth."

They all laughed. Ava put her hands on the table "Look I actually wanna talk to you about something."

Leo put his hand on my shoulder "We wanna talk to you."

I sighed, I knew where this was heading, they found out my secret "Okay… bout what?"

Stephan clears his throat "It's about you being a serial…" oh no how did they find that out? "Dater."

My eyes must have been wide with shock because Ava started laughing "Calm down sis what did you think we were going to say? That you're a serial _killer_?"

Leo chuckled, "Yea right you're the sweetest, kindest person I've ever met."

Stephan nodded "Yea I don't think I've ever seen you even kill a fly." That's because I don't want to turn in to Wanda so I try to stay a normal as possible for someone like me

Ava said "So back to what I said. You haven't ever had a serious relationship since Tomas."

Tomas is my ex-boyfriend, we were together for a year before he broke up with me because he didn't think I was fully committed to the relationship which I wasn't. If I let someone get to close they might discover Wanda hiding in the corner, I can't have that. My siblings seem to think he broke my heart

I shook my head "That's not true. I've been going on quite a few dates recently."

Leo nodded "That may be true but what we mean is an actual commitment."

With a smile Ava said "Something that lasts longer than a week."

I sighed "I don't really want to…"

Stephan cut me off "We understand that Tomas hurt you but you need to move on."

Ava chuckled "I propose a wager. If you can hang on to a guy for a month we'll, each pay you fifty dollars."

Leo nodded "And he has to be the one to ask you out."

Stephan smiled "And if it lasts for two months we'll pay double."

Leo and Ava nodded. With slight hesitation I said "I only have to stay with the guy for a month?"

Ava nodded "Or two if you want three hundred dollars."

I mulled it over for a few minutes before sighing "Okay I accept."

Leo laughs in victory "Okay we'll start when someone asks you out. And he has to willingly do it that means you can't ask him to ask you out or pay him to date you."

I wave my hand in dismissal "As if I'd sink that low." They all chuckled and finished their drinks

After another few minutes of mindless chatter, I checked the time 8:32 "Okay guys' time to get you all home." Stephan lives with his fiancée Julie, Ava just moved in with her boyfriend Chad and Leo lives alone but he still has a girlfriend. They all agree and we all pile in to my car. I drop them off at their homes. I quickly stop by my place to change before I let the hunt begin.

_'What's the target's name?' asks Wanda_

_'Jerry Miller or the Ice Pick Killer as the press calls him.'_

_'How do you know him by actual name before the press?'_

_'Does it matter?'_

_'Guess not. I'm hungry, let's begin.'_

Then I let Wanda take over usually I black out these times and wake up in the morning with a headache but for some reason not this time. This time Wanda made sure I was awake, so she could show me what she accomplished. She was eager and awaiting praise like a puppy that just leaned a new trick. She was showing off and at the same time reminding me that I couldn't escape her darkness no matter how much I hide in the light. I watched as she carefully drew her surgical knife over Jer… I mean the Ice Pick Killer; it's easier to not know their names.

_'See I told you, you can never escape this life. Just give in and let me win.' _

_Said Wanda after she cleaned up her mess_

_'Never, I am a good person and I will defeat you.'_

_Wanda didn't say anything else, instead she chuckled_

After she disappeared I went home and showered. I hate the monster inside me. What I hate even more is that the monster is me.


End file.
